Los dos tenemos dueño
by Legolas3
Summary: Una cancion, que me los trajo a la mente, que pasa cuando vives en un juego.. slash un JamesSirius, aunque oficialmente sea un James lily y un RemusSirius


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Un James / Sirius, un poco extraño y basado en una canción muy viejita.

Los dos tenemos dueño

Los dos estamos deseando,

Los dos estamos muriendo,

Por traspasar las miradas,

Y juntar tu boca con mi sentimiento.

Cuando me siento y te contemplo etéreo, lejano; siento que me derrito; tus miradas, esos ojos llenos de amor; pero, no son míos, por que no soy tu dueño; por que tu no me amas a mi; y yo no puedo odiarlo a él, el dueño de mi amor prohibido.

Pero no eres mío, ni yo seré tuyo; los dos lo entendemos.

Es solo amistad, le miento a mi corazón con esas excusas tan baratas; por que tu y yo lo comprendimos; cuando caímos en este juego, seducción, atracción... donde no hubo lugar para el amor.

Tu y yo lo sabemos, de quien es tu corazón y de quien es el mío.

Los dos estamos ansiando,

Los dos estamos queriendo,

Dejar que las manos froten,

Las tuyas en mi alma,

Las mías por tu cuerpo,

Contemplo tus ojos, como siempre debemos ocultar esto, este juego por ellos, por el amor verdadero.

Lo nuestro es un juego; y entonces, ¿por qué me repito esto?, como si necesitara creerlo.

Se que solo somos amigos; por que yo se que amo a otro como tu la amas a ella; prometimos no dañarlos jamás.

Pero hay veces que me odio, por este juego y quisiera detenerlo; pero no puedo, por que tu eres parte de mi.

Y tan solo quisiera perderme en tu cuerpo, como en tu alma no puedo; por que ese  no es mi territorio, ese es de ella.

Tu alma no es mía es de él; lo comprendo es solo un juego, pero no puedo.

Y si me miras te miro,

En cada roce me acerco,

Y a cada paso que damos,

Mas peligroso es el juego,

Empezó como un  juego, pero tus ojos me dicen algo mas, unas palabras prohibidas; que debemos enterrar, por que yo tengo mi vida y tu la tuya.

Pero entonces, por que busco tu piel, por que siento tus labios; y aun cuando veo en él amor, inconscientemente busco el brillo de tus ojos. 

Por que tu y yo bien sabemos,

Yo tengo dueño y tu dueña,

Y aun así aunque perdemos,

Los dos estamos queriendo.

Amo a Lily; me tengo que repetir, tu sabes que ella es lo que mas amo, la dueña de mi corazón; pero entonces, ¿por qué corro a tu lado?; ¿por que deseo contemplar tus ojos?; ¿por qué noto lo diferentes que el verde y el azul son?; me odio por esto, no la quiero perder por que en ella esta mi vida; pero en ti deje parte de mi.

Mi corazón no me engaña, amo a Remus; por esos maravillosos ojos por esa infinita ternura; pero no puedo evitar buscar en el dorado un tono mas oscuro.

Pero es él , es Remus , con quien siempre soñé; aquel  con  quien quiero compartir  mi vida.

Pero también estas tu y aunque los dos tenemos dueño, lo que reste de mi corazón es tuyo; posesión prohibida. 

Un juego fue como comenzó, hoy no se si continua siéndolo, aun que quiero creerlo.

Los dos estamos,

Al borde de caer en este juego,

Por que aunque no pretendamos,

Aunque no queramos, los dos lo queremos,

Y a pesar de lo que creamos, de  lo que juremos; volveos a caer, les mentimos; y dejamos que el instinto nos domine; que nuestro corazón se cierre que olvide que pertenece a otro; solo una noche mas.

Olvidemos, ya mañana nos arrepentiremos; ya mañana nos volveremos a contemplar con las fachadas; ya mañana que estén controlados nuestros sentidos; volveremos a ellos, como creemos que es correcto.

Pero solo hoy, como sino hubiera mañana, olvidando por un momento que la amo; ocupa mi corazón Sirius, olvida que somos amigos.

Pero solo hoy, una ves mas en la penumbra, déjame confundir a mi corazón, déjame engañarlo James; aunque al que ame sea al; ocupa mi corazón solo una ves mas y solo por una noche mas.

Notas: Bueno un fic, muy cortito, pero es que ya tenia ganas de hacer algunos song fics, y estas canciones antiguas me sonaron muy adecuadas, son de un cantante del agrado de mi mama, quien escuchaba las canciones y varias de ellas se ajustaron.

Es un cantante de los 70 u 80, Napoleón... pero que bien encajaron en las historias varias de sus canciones.


End file.
